Broadway
by RavenHeart101
Summary: When 24-year-old Benjamin Turner meets 19-year-old Christopher Halliwell he falls in love. There is only one problem; their families despise each other. And as Phoebe says… “Every Halliwell has to fall in love with a demon at least once.” SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Broadway

By- RavenHeart101

Summery- When 24-year-old Benjamin Turner meets 19-year-old Christopher Halliwell he falls in love. There is only one problem; their families despise each other. And as Phoebe says… "Every Halliwell has to fall in love with a demon at least once."

* * *

The lights flashed in Benjamin Turners chocolate brown eyes. He stood off to the side, his dirty blonde hair thrown across his face. He hated it here; he hated P3 and everything about the infernal club. It was to happy, way to happy. Reece had to bring him here… she just had to make him tag along with her and her 'new' boyfriend. Ben looked up as someone backed up into him. He made an acute turn and was hit with the most beautiful and stunning green eyes, he had ever seen in his life. "I'm so, so sorry," The boy exclaimed rushed, "I didn't see you there."

"Um," Ben stuttered out nervously, "uhh, just forget it. It was my fault really."

The boy smiled he stuck out his hand, "I'm Chris by the way. You?"

Ben recovered from his shock, "Ben." they shook hands and Ben felt a tingling go up his arm.

"I was stood up, you," Chris said sitting down at the nearest unoccupied table.

"Something like that," Ben chuckled out, "My friend Reece ditched me for her boyfriend, Dave, Kirk, Leon, Mark, Paul… something like that." Chris laughed, oh Jesus, Ben was falling for him.

"My brother stood me up. No, he pretty much ditched me too."

"Oh really now?" Ben rested his head on the palm of his hand, "For whom?"

"My sister," Chris pouted; Ben thought it was the cutest thing in the world, "He said she needed him… I feel so left out, though."

"I know, trust me, I'm the oldest in my family." Chris looked shocked.

"Oldest! I am the middle! Now that's worse!"

"Depends on your family. Mine dotes on the middle, Taylor and the youngest, Heather. Not to mention I'm the only boy," Chris laughed.

"Yeah that might do it." Ben laughed; he could not believe he was having fun… and a song blared through the speakers, Ben groaned, it was one of his favorite love songs. Called Love Song by Five For Fighting. Chris groaned too. "Do you like this song?"

"Love it, why?"

"So do I," Chris smiled.

Ben was struck with an idea, "You want to dance?"

Chris looked shocked. After a few minuets and nervous glances at the dance floor, he agreed. Ben took Chris by the hand and led them onto the floor. They were not the only all boy pair on the dance floor either, there where two others. Chris put his arms around Ben's shoulders as Ben put his around his waist. He had never felt anything more content in the world; he loved every second of it. Chris seemed to be enjoying himself too. His eyes where closed and his head fell forward onto Ben's shoulder. Ben pulled him closer and swayed to the music. When the song was over Chris picked his head up but did not remove himself. Ben smiled at him, and Chris tilted his head forward and their lips met. Ben never felt so complete in his complicated life.

* * *

__

**(A few months later) **

"Who cares about frickin' soil composition!" Chris yelled sending the book flying across the room.

"The soil man," Ben spoke as he placed a cup of grape juice in front of Chris. He took a seat behind him, "You're done with homework now."

"No I'm not! I still have English and History and Cre-"

"No," Ben cut him off short, "No, you've already worked yourself enough."

"I have not worked myself enough! I still have creative writing, English and history to do! I can't start slacking now." Ben ignored his protests and started kissing Chris' neck, "Ben, please… please, just-just…oh you know what? Screw it." and Chris turned his head so that their lips met. Ben laughed in victory pushing Chris backward into the couch. He leaned over him smiling evilly, and leaned down catching Chris' lips in his once more. Chris' arms went directly around Ben's neck as his went around his waist. Their kisses turned furious as Ben's hands traveled down even farther. They where so intoxicated with each other that they barely even noticed the knock on the front door. They pulled apart and Ben groaned.

"Every time! Every sinkin' time!" Chris laughed and pushed himself up off the couch. He caught Ben's lips once more.

"We'll continue later." He muttered darkly against Ben's lips, feeling his lover's anticipation. He pulled himself up and walked over to the door. There stood a woman of around 45 with her shoulder length brown hair tied up in a bun. "Mom," Chris said shocked. The woman, Piper Halliwell smiled gently at her son, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, Peanut! I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, mom, you too." Chris took a nervous glance behind him. "No offence or anything, but is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"Can't your mother just come to visit?" She asked playfully, trying to step inside.

"No, really mom, why are you here?" Piper sighed.

"Fine! You caught me! Your sister has a demon on her tail and your brother's in New York visiting Gina."

"I already knew all of that." He stepped away from the door allowing her to enter. Ben narrowed his eyes as Chris walked by him and into the kitchen. Piper shut the door behind her quietly. "Wyatt came and told me. Seeing as to how you guys only seem to stop by whenever you need something. So what do you need?" Chris finished as he entered the living room placing two cans of soda on the table counter. He settled himself under Ben's arm and looked at his mother quietly.

"Should we really talk about this around him?" Piper asked truly worried about exposure.

"Oh don't worry he already knows all of this." Chris said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Ben nodded in agreement and Chris smiled tilting his head to the side at Piper.

"Who is he by the way? How do you know you can trust him?" Piper inquired.

"I'm Ben, and Chris and I have known each other for a while." Ben entered into the conversation taking a sip out of Chris' sprite.

"Piper, hi." she introduced herself curtly, "Melinda has a demon trailing her, and it left this." She handed Chris a ring, "It must have dropped it." Chris turned it around in his fingers looking at the description. He handed it to Ben wordlessly, and his brown eyes widened…

"Dad..." He whispered breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broadway- Chapter 2- Story. **

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anything. Other than Ben… however, that name has been used a lot. **

**Warnings- Slash. Swearing. Cole. Um… and some other stuff I guess. **

* * *

"Dad? What do you mean dad?" Piper asked tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. Ben looked up a blank look on his face.

"Ben?" He turned his gaze to the man sitting beside him. He gave Chris back the ring; however, he did not miss the look he was giving him. It was a cross somewhere between concerned and puzzlement. Ben swallowed; he did not like the look of things anymore. Maybe he should have just listened to his father when he told him to stay away from the Halliwells. No, no, no! He was in love with Chris, nothing could change that.

"I'm fine." Ben said to the brunette… it was supposed to be reassuring… it did not really work out that way.

"You're lying." Chris stated back angrily. He really did not look angry, no of course not. Chris never looked angry, but Ben knew him. He knew how he thought. And boy, let me tell you, was Chris pissed. He turned his gaze back to his mother. "Is Mel, okay?" He asked now concerned.

Piper nodded. "Wyatt healed her. He's-"

"Home for the week. Yeah I know." Chris finished for her.

Piper nodded again. "Yes, and so should you. Leo misses you, as does your aunts and cousins and sister." Chris smiled briefly at the mention of his family.

"I will. Don't worry…" He said, giving Ben a look. "Maybe I should go home for this week. If you wouldn't mind." Piper smiled and nodded. Ben gave Chris an exasperated look… that is until he noticed the devilish look in his lover's eye.

"Oh, no." He muttered under his breath.

"On one condition." Chris said ignoring Ben.

"Anything, Peanut." Piper answered back a bit confused.

"Ben comes."

* * *

"Do I have to go, baby?" Ben whined once more as Chris closed his suitcase. Chris smiled up at the taller man innocently.

"Well, who else will you go to?" His eyes and tone suddenly turned dark. "Your father?" Ben paled.

"Chris-"

"No, I get it. You didn't want to tell me. You didn't want to tell me that your _father_ is a _demon_ and is hunting my _sister_. No you just _lied_ to me, and told me he wasn't a factor in your life." Chris said bitterly.

"I was going to tell you! Really, I was!"

"When? When you came home with blood all spattered on your clothes from _killing an innocent_."

"I've never killed anyone in my life!" Now Ben was getting annoyed.

Chris snorted. "Huh, yeah, of course you haven't." He said sarcastically.

"I'd never hurt an innocent, Chris!"

"THAN HOW COME _YOU NEVER TOLD ME_!" Chris exploded, his hand flying out to the side. The dresser flew into the wall breaking into pieces. Ben ducked as the debris flew through the air. Ben calmly walked toward the younger man and placed his shaking hands on the trembling shoulders.

"Calm down, baby." He pulled Chris into a hug gently, trying to desperately calm him down. He knew if he did not Chris would probably blow something up and he had a feeling that it would not be the mirror. Chris pulled away angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed out his anger dripping through his words like venom. Ben sighed and pulled Chris down onto the bed next to him.

"What would you do if I told you?" He asked.

"Break up with you." Chris stated simply slowly realizing what Ben was trying to say.

Ben nodded, "And than you'd vanquish me. To tell you the truth I wasn't all that worried about you vanquishing me. I was more worried about the pain I'd have to feel if we broke up."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Chris sounded miserable. He looked up at Ben with teary eyes. His green eyes sparkled as a glassy tear slid down his cheek. "I should have known. I should have seen the signs. I mean, it had happened before."

"With who?" Ben questioned, wiping the tear off Chris' face.

Chris half smiled. "There was this boy, back in High School. His name was Porter Harpy. I thought I loved him. That is until we went on a date. Our fifth. We went to the movies, and than we went out to dinner. I thought it was so cool, he was a Senior and I was only a Freshman. We wandered into an empty ally, which to tell you the truth I should have known than. He pushed me up against the wall, and I asked him what he was doing. That's when he transformed, right in front of me. He wasn't a very impressive demon, but he was strong. Before I knew it, the athyme was in me. He had stabbed me right in the gut. I called for Wyatt… He showed up in less than a second. I guess I was lucky that we had that connection. Next thing I know I was waking up at home with mom, dad, Melinda and Wyatt's concerned faces staring down at me." He shook his head, trying to stop himself from crying once more. "I was so stupid."

"No," Ben whispered pulling Chris into his arms. "You're not stupid. You just wanted love." He kissed the younger man's head and whispered into his ear. "I would never, _never_, hurt you." Chris nodded against his chest, all his anger having deflated. "Plus, I'm not even half demon. I'm –what- a third? The other two are human and witch… I've given myself up to good." Chris laughed and pushed himself away from Ben.

"Do you have any idea how sick that sounds?" He asked laughing. Ben grabbed him by the waist, causing him to squeak and as the two of them fell back against the bed, Ben could not help but wonder if he was forgiven yet. He did not think so. Chris squirmed from underneath the older brunette. Ben leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"Benjamin?" A familiar voice broke through the two's romantic moment. Ben looked up his grey blue eyes smiling. Chris stopped squirming and laughing. The smile on his face disappeared.

"Chris, get out of here." Ben hissed. Chris looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What? Why?" He turned his confused gaze back to the man that was standing at the foot of their bed. "And who the _hell_ are you?" The man smiled, his own grey eyes lighting up slightly. His hair was a spiky brown that reminded Chris so much of Ben. He was wearing all black, with a bright red shirt under a black over shirt.

"You are so much like your mother." The man said his voice soft.

"Get out of here Cole." Ben hissed once more. He held Chris protectively behind him. A hand flew out, knocking Ben off his feet and across the room. Chris was never so happy to have their neighbors be out than now.

"That's no way to speak to your father." The man said calmly. He slowly began advancing toward Ben. Chris shot up in front of him, blocking his way.

"I don't believe you answered my question." He said just as calmly his hand tightening into a fist. The man's, Cole's, eyes widened a fraction and his hand flew up to his throat. Ben looked up amazed at the amount of power Chris was showing. "Who the hell are you?" He asked forcefully. All he could do was watch as his father transformed in front of his eyes into the blood red demon with a few black lines going across his face.

"No." He whispered. "Chris get out of here." He had barely finished his sentence before Chris was grabbed by his waist and thrown into the opposite side of the room. He watched as his lover almost hit the bedpost before disappearing in a flash of blue lights. He soon re-appeared in the same blue lights. His father hesitated, giving Chris the moment he needed, no sooner had Cole let out a fireball that Chris had orbed the two of them out of the room and apartment and back to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

**A: N- So that's chapter two. I am sorry it took so long, but I work at my own pace, so please I hope I did not lose too many reviewers or readers. Once again sorry. Please review! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Broadway

By: RavenHeart101

Summery: When 24-year-old Benjamin Turner meets 19-year-old Christopher Halliwell he falls in love. There is only one problem; their families despise each other. And as Phoebe says… "Every Halliwell has to fall in love with a demon at least once."

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anything. Other than Ben… however, that name has been used a lot.

**Warnings-** Slash. Swearing. Cole. Um… and some other stuff I guess.

A: N- Heh… yeah… this is an old story. –scratches head- I don't really like this story that much anymore, but I was asked to update this (Really I was asked to update almost all of my older stories…) and I decided, what the hell… I'm putting off AP work so I might as well do something productive right? So… here it is. And hopefully it's better than my first two chapters to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

To say Wyatt Halliwell was shocked to see his brother orbing in with a pretty freaked out Ben was an understatement. What wasn't was when said brother yelled out demon and scrambled up off the ground and over to his side. He could barely work out a response before their mother had came running into the room looking pissed and scared and then their father ran in. He was confused… and starting to get a headache. And this was all an few hours ago. "So…" His younger brother trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You're home for the week?"

He opened his mouth to start a tirade of big-brother-yells before he decided against it. What he did do was shake his blonde head and then let it drop with a loud moan. He did not miss the weird look he received for it either. "Ookay…" Chris trailed off before slowly walking out of the kitchen to join his parents and boyfriend. He sat down with a weary side beside Benjamin and placed the can of Pepsi before him. "How are you?" He asked him with a concerned but angry note to his voice. Ben winced as he pressed the ice pack harder into his shoulder.

"Fine now…" He said with gritted teeth. Chris smiled at him sweetly.

"Good." He pushed himself up off the couch and made to leave the room.

Ben looked at him with unbelieving brown eyes. "You're _seriously_ still angry me."

Chris crossed his arms and then uncrossed them. He was silent for a while, glancing at Ben out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and threw them up in exasperation. "I don't know." He dropped back down onto the couch. Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How am I supposed to know, Ben?"

"Uhm…"

Chris shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes gently. He threw his head into his hands. "This has been such a _long_ day…" Ben nodded at him before taking a swing of the Pepsi that had been placed in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Chris peaked at him through his fingers. He sighed and let his hands fall. "I know." He muttered before smirking uneasily at his lover. "But you know me… I can never let anything go."

Ben smiled lightly at him, placing his icepack down and laying his hand on the side of his face. "I know." He pecked his lips lightly, feeling Chris sigh against his and lean into his touch. He wrapped his strong arms around the shorter man and pulled him back against his chest in a tight hug. "But who my father is doesn't change anything." He muttered into the mass of brown hair under his nose. "I will always love you." Chris snorted.

"We've been awfully sappy today haven't we?" Ben just threw his head back in a laugh.

* * *

"Piper…" Phoebe trailed off glaring at her sister. "What are you telling me?"

"You know what I'm telling you."

"How- how can he be back, Piper? We vanquished him."

Paige snorted from her position near the book. "How many times have we vanquished him?" Piper had to give it to her… she did have a point.

"You don't think-?"

She shrugged at the middle sister. "He's already gone after Melinda, Phoebe. I don't know what he'd do anymore."

* * *

Chris was worried. His mother was not dumb, hell no one in his family was dumb, if they figured out the demon that was after Melinda was Balthazar then it was only a matter of time before they found out who Ben was. He bit his nail in an attack of nerves. He glanced at his lover and his boyfriend before turning his back on them. He would let them bond. But he was not worried about his brother… no… Wyatt would be with Chris one hundred percent with this. He knew Ben… and he liked him. Hell, he was the only one in their family that had met Ben before today. He was the only one that really bothered to visit him once he moved out of the Manor. He glanced up the stairs. That was not the problem. When it came down to it, would he be able to choose between Ben and his family?

"You're thinking too much." He mock glared at his younger sister as she came prancing down the stairs. Her hair was dyed blonde… again. Her blue eyes sparkled at him. "Is that the boyfriend, then?"

He nodded shortly. "Yeah… that's Ben."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she took in the sight of his boyfriend. "He's hot."

"Thanks?" He never had much of a relationship with her. He was her brother… but she never really connected with him. She seemed to… fixed on image than personality.

"If you two break up, I am totally dating him." She smiled at him before prancing into the kitchen to join the oldest Halliwell sibling and their guest. Chris rolled his eyes before following her. Ben's eyes sparkled at him when he entered. He flashed the older male a smile before his eyes fell onto Wyatt. His older brother looked exhausted.

"You should go get some sleep, Wy." He pointed out, unintentionally bringing the attention onto himself. Wyatt nodded before slowly crawling out of the kitchen chair like a sloth. He laughed at him before pushing him out the entrance.

"Go away, Chrissie." He muttered before stumbling up the stairs, unconsciously following their mother's no-orbing-in-the-house rule. Melinda rolled her eyes at him before hopping onto the counter.

"You look like you need sleep." Ben pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. Chris glared at him before rolling his green eyes and dropping into the seat beside him.

"I just need to stop thinking."

"Then stop thinking." Ben suggested.

"How do you suppose I do that?" He smirked at the older man when he realized how close they were.

"Oh, God." Melinda jumped off the counter. "If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask." She grabbed her water bottle and did just that. Wandering into the living room.

Chris smiled at him as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met with a small amount of passion. Ben's hand curled around the younger's neck before he deepened it. Ben's hand trailed down to his waist before he tried to pull the younger closer. The heat was becoming too much, but before he knew it Chris was pulling away with a bashful laugh. "We _are_ at my parent's house, Ben." He answered the questioning look before placing a small kiss onto the older man's lips.

* * *

"This is _Cole_, Phoebe. You can't _seriously_ be suggesting that we just _leave him alone_?" Paige asked in disbelief. Phoebe bit her lip before nodding.

"He's only attacked us once-"

"Twice, Phoebe. Twice." Piper referred to Chris' earlier attack.

"Well, what do you suppose he wants then, Piper?"

"You? I do not know, Phoebe. You were married to the guy, you tell me."

Paige sighed before stepping in between her sisters. "Fighting isn't going to make anything better. It is not going to make him disappear. What we need to find out is what he's here for and what _will _make him disappear."

* * *

**A: N-** Not the best ending but… whatever. Maybe I'll actually write a chapter 4… imagine that!


End file.
